Drizzle
Drizzle What do you think about this story so far? Awesome! Nice Neutral I've seen better Bad Prologue A white flash tore the sky. Moments later, thunder roared. Sunbright pressed closer to the walls of an old hollow oak. She could see the water that flooded StormClan camp from here. She yelped as another spasm ran through her body. Dewlily, StormClan medicine cat gently pressed paws against Sunbright's belly. The golden she-cat winced in pain. "It's okay Sunbright, they are coming," she meowed gently. "H-how many are there...?" growled Sunbright as another spasm ran through her body. "Two. Okay, the first one is arriving. Just push and it will be alright!" promised Dewlily. Sunbright gave a nod and pushed. A small white she-kit came out. Dewlily quickly took it and started licking to make her blood flow. A small figure of Brindlepaw poked inside. "Is there space?" gasped Brindlepaw. Her pelt was completely soaked with rain and floodwater and her eyes were large and terrified. Dewlily nodded. "Here, come in and lick this!" She shoved the white bundle to Brindlepaw. The apprentice rushed inside started licking the kit. Another spasm ran through Sunbright. Lightning flashed a wave of light. Soon, another thunder was heard, making the small white kit flinch. "Last one is coming," the queen meowed through gritted teeth. Dewlily nodded. "Yes," she murmured as Sunbright pushed and another kit, this time a pale gray she-kit came out. Dewlily quickly started to lick the kit. Then she took the white kit from Brindlepaw and shoved the kits to the curve of Sunbright's belly. The queen sighed as the pain was finally over. Sunbright looked down at her kits. The two adorable bundles of fur were huddled at her belly, suckling milk from her nippes. Sunbright purred loudly and gave the white one few licks. "Are you going to wait for Oakclaw to name them?" asked Dewlily. Sunbright's gaze dropped. "No, I will name them now," she decided as she looked back at her kits. "I think the white one can be Snowkit," she decided. "And the secod one..." Sunbright gazed at her for a while. "Rainkit," she decided. Chapter One Rainkit ducked as mossball bounced over her. "It's mine!" she shrieked loudly and charged after the ball. However, bigger shape ran past her and pounced on the mossball. "No, mine!" Ashkit yowled. Rainkit stopped. "That's not fair! You are two moons older!" she complained. Snowkit, her sister came from behind. "Come on, let's play together," she meowed as the two padded away from Ashkit. Ashkit's siblings, Larkkit and Softkit padded after their brother to play. "What are you doing, Oakclaw?" they heard Sunbright's voice as they neared the nursery. Snowkit and Rainkit exchanged glances and peeked inside. Sunbright was standing inside the nursery with Oakclaw in front of her. "What do you mean?" he growled back. His voice sent ripples down Rainkit's spine. "You abused Snowkit and Rainkit from the day they opened their eyes!" hissed Sunbright. Rainkit shuddered. What Sunbright said was true. By this time, hers and Snowkit's skin was criss-crossed with scars. And so was Sunbright's. She'd witnessed a lot of her parents' fights - abusing them was only thing Oakclaw did to them for about three moons. Sometimes he even attacked Sunbright. Snowkit and Rainkit huddled close together, their eyes huge with fear. "Because they are worthless!" snapped Oakclaw back. Rainkit flinched, but she was used to Oakclaw being agressive. "No they aren't!" Sunbright cried. Oakclaw's amber eyes narrowed. He let out a loud growl before he raked his claws across Sunbright's flank. The queen yelped and backed away, staring at Oakclaw in fear. "That is what you get," Oakclaw growled. "Keep in mind, I wouldn't do anything of that to you if you've helped me with them!" Sunbright shuddered. "Never," she whispered as whe watched Oakclaw rush out of the nursery. Sunbright slumped to the ground, her wound heavily bleeding. The queen dragged herself to her nest, her face screwed in pain. Rainkit was the first one to step inside. "Sunbright," she cried and threw herself at her mother, gently licking her wounded flank. Snowkit followed nuzzling Sunbright's face. Tears welled up in their mother's eyes. "How much have you seen?" she asked, tears rolling down her face. "All of that," Rainkit whimpered as she huddled close to Snowkit and Sunbright. Their mother let out a loud sob. "I'm so sorry, sweethearts," she whispered, voice shaking. She gently licked their ears, her vision blurry with tears. "Please don't cry, mom!" piped Snowkit quietly. Sunbright protectively curled her tail around them. "Whatever happens, I will always be here for you," she whispered. Rainkit buried her head into Sunbright's chest. She didn't remember the last time she saw her mother smile. "Why can't you tell StormClan about Oakclaw?" whispered Rainkit. Sunbright gave her a loving look. "He would kill us then," she whispered, voice shaking. Rainkit pressed closer to her mother and sister. "Do you have any food?" Snowkit wailed. Sunbright shook her head. "Oakclaw didn't allow me to," she whispered. "I'm so sorry, I know you are hungry." Rainkit nodded, her belly growling. Oakclaw sometimes didn't allow them to have any food for a day or two. Now it was third day and Rainkit was getting too hungry. Sunbright gave them few licks each and curled around them. "It's your time to sleep," she reminded them. Rainkit nodded and huddled together with Snowkit. Her sister let out a purr and looked at her, her eyes filled with love. "We always have each other, right?" she asked. Rainkit nodded, purring as they pressed to Sunbright and fell asleep. Chapter Two Rainkit blinked her eyes open. She yawned and stretched. Snowkit was peacefully sleeping next to her. Rainkit rolled over. Sunbright wasn't inside. Probably out to make dirt or something. Suddenly, Sunbright pushed her way back to the nursery, something in her jaws. Rainkit breathed in the smell. A blackbird! Sunbright dropped it in front of her Rainkit. "Rainkit, wake Snowkit up," she whispered, cautious not to wake up Nightfall, expecting queen sleeping near them. Then there was also Vixentail who had her kits just recently. So far the four kits were nameless. Rainkit gently nudged Snowkit. "Wake up, Sunfire brought us prey," whispered Rainkit. Snowkit blinked her eyes open. "Prey?" she squeaked. "Did Oakclaw allow you to?" she asked Sunbright. Their mother nodded. The thought of Oakclaw finding out they had eaten without his permission sent chills down Rainkit's spine. She knew how horribly would he hurt Sunbright if he'd found out. Rainkit came over to the plump bird. "Is it all ours?" she asked. Sunbright nodded. "Yes it is. I can eat later," she purred and gently licked Rainkit's ears. Rainkit looked at her mother. Her exhausted eyes and thin body clearly showed something else. Snowkit nudged her half of the bird. "The other half is mine," she told her sister and started eating. Rainkit nodded and started eating as well, taking few juicy bites. She ate about half of her part when she noticed Sunbright watching them. Rainkit gazed down at her food and then nudged the rest to Sunbright. "This is for you," she told her mother. Sunbright gazed at the piece of bird. "Are you sure?" she asked. "Yes," Rainkit mewed. Sunbright gave her a grateful look and took a few juicy bites off the bird before finishing it. She looked at Rainkit with her green eyes. "Thanks Rainkit," she purred, rubbing her back with her tail. Rainkit purred and pressed to her mother. "I'm glad you are okay now," Rainkit mewed. Suddenly, a yawn was sounded from other side of the nursery. Vixentail just woke up. "Good morning Sunbright, Rainkit and Snowkit," the russet queen purred. Her four kits squirmed. One was russet like its mother and other was pale ginger like its father. The third one was gray-brown tabby and the last one was little and dark gray. "They are cute," purred Sunbright. Vixentail nodded. "I named them yesterday evening after the sun setted," she explained. "The russet she-kit is Shykit, the pale ginger tom is Carpkit, the tabby tom is Vinekit and the gray tom is Falconkit," she meowed proudly. Sunbright nodded. "Beautiful names." "I know," Vixentail purred. She lifted her gaze. "Rainkit, Snowkit! Are you excited? Today is your apprentice ceremony!" Rainkit let out a purr. "Yes, of course!" she yowled, jumping high in the air. Snowkit nodded. "I can't wait to become a warrior!" "Me neither!" purred Rainkit, launching herself on Snowkit. Her sister laughed and the two kits rolled around. Sunbright watched them, love in her eyes. "Be careful please," she told them. "I will be right back. Vixentail, can you please watch them for a while?" "Why? They are almost apprentices Sunbright, let them breath," purred Vixentail in amusement. "I... Um... Please do it," meowed Sunbright in rush before disappearing outside. "They are so tiny," mewed Snowkit. "Did they open their eyes yet?" "No, not yet, but Dewlily says they will soon," meowed the queen. Snowkit got closer to Shykit, accidentally nudging her with her nose. The kit squeaked and batted Snowkit's nose with her tiny russet paw. "Ouch!" yelped Snowkit, jumping away. Rainkit let out a mrrow of laughter. Sunbrighg pushed her way back into nursery. "You better get ready, it's almost time for your ceremony," she told her kits. The two nodded and tumbled out of the nursery. Ashpaw, Larkpaw and Softpaw were sharing tongues outside the apprentices' den with Brindlepaw and Applepaw. Their brother Owlpaw was eating a vole nearby. Soon we will be among them! "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here under the Highlog for a Clan meeting!" yowled Cherrystar. The leader gazed down with her amber gaze. The cats gathered. Rainkit and Snowkit stood in front of Sunbright, their fur bristling with excitment. "Today, two of our kits reached six moons and are ready to become apprentices. Rainkit and Snowkit, come forward." Rainkit cautiously stepped forward, quivering with excitment. "Snowkit, from this day on until you recieve your warrior name, you will be known as Snowpaw. Cloudfrost, you will mentor Snowpaw. You recently became warrior and I believe you are ready for an apprentice." Cloudfrost stepped forward and touched noses with Snowpaw. "Rainkit, from now on until you recieve you warrior name, you will br known as Rainpaw. Oakclaw, you will mentor Rainpaw. You are the deputy and I know why I chose you. I believe you will pass your talents on your daughter as well." Rainpaw stared at Cherrystar in horror. "B-but that can't be!" yowled Sunbright behind her. "Why not?" asked Cherrystar calmly. "He is her father after all!" responded Sunbright. "I know he is, Sunbright," meowed Cherrystar. The Clan errupted in cheers. "Snowpaw! Rainpaw! Snowpaw! Rainpaw!" Rainpaw and Snowpaw exchanged horrified glances. "I'm always here for you," meowed Snowpaw finally. Rainpaw gratefully nodded, still stunned. Oakclaw picked his way to his apprentice. Rainpaw's fur pricked with anxiety. "We will be going training now," he told her sternly. Rainpaw slowly nodded, giving Snowpaw and Sunbright one last glance before following her father to the forest. Her legs trembled. What was Oakclaw going to do to her? Maybe he wanted to kill her. The thought made Rainpaw's blood turn to ice. Oakclaw stopped. Rainpaw almost bumped into him, but thankfully she was quick enough and stopped. The deputy spun on her. "This is how you hunt," he growled. He dropped into a crouch and sneaked forward to some ferns. Then, he pounced and disappeared behind the leaves. Moments later he came back with limp squirrel in his jaws. "Now you will bring me five squirrels until sunhigh, understood?!" he growled, amber eyes dangerously gleaming. Rainpaw gulped. "Yes Oakclaw," she stammered and darted away at light speed. She stopped when she was sure he couldn't see her anymore and sat down, panting. How was she supposed to bring her mentor five squirrels? ~ Rainpaw heard a crack as the squirrel's spine broke. She sighed and put the orange creature to another squirrel she caught. Both were little mangled because even though she managed to somehow hunt, her kills had far from clear. It was almost sunhigh and she had to return to the clearing. She was on her paws the whole time and she needed to rest, but she knew Oakclaw wouldn't let her. She slowly picked her prey up, legs shaking with exhaustion. She dragged herself to her paws and slowly walked forward, trying to catch her breath. The ground was frozen and trees around her were covered in white, thick snow. She could still see the sun though, high in the sky. She pushed her way through the ferns to the clearing. She sat down, dropping her squirrels. She looked around to see Oakclaw lie on a rock to her left. "Bring me your prey," the deputy growled, his eyes narrowed. Rainpaw gulped and picked the two squirrels up, carrying them over to Oakclaw. She dropped them in front of him, taking a step back, not daring to meet his gaze. "This is all you got?!" Oakclaw's roar echoed in Rainpaw's head. Her legs started shaking as he jumped down from the rock and picked his way towards her. "You had the half of the day and you couldn't bring me five squirrels? What kind of hunter are you?" he snarled. He let out a growl and jumped in front of his apprentices, unsheathing his claws and slashing her shoulder. Rainpaw jumped away, panting. "Do you want to learn? We will learn. We will learn how to climb rocks!" he snarled. "W-what?" mewed Rainpaw, shaking. "You will climb that rock, you see?" Oakclaw growled, pointing to a tall rock nearby. "You will climb that before I catch you, get it? Now, go!" Rainpaw didn't stop to think. She got up and ran over to the rock. She leaped and sank her claws into the rock and climbed upwards, even though the exhaustion was stopping her. She felt her claws stretch as she started sliding down. She put all her strength into her legs and climbed a bit up, panting. "You better climb!" yowled a voice under her. She gasped and pulled herself up. Rainpaw found herself on the top of the rock. She pressed to the hard gray surface, panting. Suddenly, something slammed into her. She gasped and she was left to fall off. Rainpaw heard a loud thump as she landed and sharp pain in her shoulder. Then, the world turned black. Chapter Three Rainpaw blinked her eyes open. She yawned, feeling tired as ever. She looked around, recognizing Dewlily's den. "She is awake!" she heard a familiar voice. Sunbright! The golden she-cat came out of nowhere, her golden tail streaming behind her. "Oh, Rainpaw! You are alive!" She thew herself at the apprentice, licking her flank. "I was so scared!" "Wha?" meowed Rainpaw, the world spinning around her. "Mom, um, stop pleasd, let me breathe!" Sunbright jumped away, embarassed. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself. Oh Rainpaw..." The apprentice watched a small tear roll down Sunbright's face. "I was so scared you will die." "Don't worry, I'm okay now," she mewed softly. "It was my fault, mom. I climbed up a rock and fell down." Sunbright looked around to see if anyone was listening. "I think we both know that isn't the truth," she whispered. Rainpaw's gaze dropped. "Dewlily! Dewlily, Rainpaw woke up!" called another, squeaky voice. A small russet kit jumped on the apprentice. "Ahh! Is this Shykit?" yowled Rainpaw. Sunbright nodded. "While you were gone, Shykit and her siblings opened their eyes," she explained. "They jump pretty high," purred Dewlily, padding over to them with a poppyhead in her jaws. She shook it a little and few seeds fell out. The medicine cat nudged them towards Rainpaw. "Here, ate those. It will ease the pain," she explained. "When is my apprentice ready to start training again?" growled a voice from the entrance that made Rainpaw flinch. Oakclaw picked his way inside, piercing Rainpaw with his stern amber gaze. The apprentice gulped. "Not in next two weeks," responded Dewlily calmly. "She bumped her shoulder and her paw is sprained. It will take a while to heal." Oakclaw let out a low growl but didn't day anything. Suddenly, a small white shape darted past them. "Rainpaw! Thank StarClan you are okay!" squeaked Snowpaw. "I thought you were dead!" "Well, I'm not dead, but I'm not okay either," responded Rainpaw drily. Oakclaw gave them both a glare and padded outside. "Sunbright, can we talk for a moment?" he growled before disappearing behind the vines that covered the entrance. Sunbright gulped and gave her kits a look full of fear before following her mate. "When I grow up I want to be a medicine cat!" yowled Shykit, breaking the akward atmosphere. "Isn't a bit early to think about that?" asked Dewlily with a pur. "No! I will be a medicine cat!" yowled Shykit. She looked at pile of strong-smelling leaves. "What is this?" "That is catmint, Shykit. You should go back to nursery," mewed Dewlily. "Aww," sqeaked Shykit but nodded and tumbled outside. Rainpaw watched her go, wondering whether the kit really wanted to become a medicine cat one day. "Oh mouse-dung," murmured Dewlily. "I've almost ran out of cobwebs. Snowpaw, can you stay here with Rainpaw while I'm gone? Thanks a lot." With that, the medicine cat padded outside. Snowpaw turned on her sister. "What happened?" she asked, fear clouding her voice. Rainpaw rested her chin on her paws and calmly told Snowpaw what happened. Once she finished, Snowpaw sighed. "I'm so sorry," she mewed. "I don't know why Cherrystar made Oakclaw your mentor." Rainpaw didn't reply. Snowpaw lied next to her sister to warm her. "Thanks Snowpaw," purred Rainpaw at her sister. Snowpaw licked her whiskers. "Any time," she replied. Rainpaw sighed. "Why do you think Oakclaw wanted to see Sunbright?" Snowpaw opened her mouth to reply but no words came out of it. She closed it again and gulped. "I hope he didn't hurt her," she whispered. Rainpaw sighed and nodded, but knowing Oakclaw, that was too much to hope for. Suddenly, the golden she-cat pushed her way inside the den. "How are you, Rainpaw?" she asked softly. Rainpaw shrugged. "Good I guess," she responded. "What did Oakclaw want?" Sunbright flinched. "Nothing," she murmured, but she was a terrible liar. "Did he hurt you?" piped Snowpaw. Sunbright shook her head, but it wasn't like no for Snowpaw's question, more like "stop asking" kind of no. "Well, I will be going on a patrol. I will come and visit you once I come back, okay?" She tried to sound cheery, but miserably failed. "Okay mom," meowed Snowpaw and Rainpaw at the same time. Sunbright nodded and gave them a forced pur before disappearing outside. "Why does she act so strange?" asked Snowpaw quietly. Rainpaw shook her head. "I don't know. Anyways, what did you learn today?" she asked, trying to change the topic. Snowpaw puffed out her chest. "Cloudfrost showed me how to hunt! He is a great mentor. We will probably be battle training tomorrow. I will ask Cloudfrost if you and Oakclaw can come with us so he won't do anything to you!" "Thanks for the offer, but other time, right now I don't feel like training," mewed Rainpaw, gazing at her sprained paw. "Oh sorry, I forgot. Well, I have to go now, will you be okay on your own?" With that, the white apprentice padded outside. Rainpaw curled up to sleep, and her mind drifted away from the real world. Chapter Four Rainpaw's legs failed her as Carpkit jumped on her back, digging his tiny kit claws into her back. Shykit was on Rainpaw's forehead while Vinekit clinged to her leg. "Get down!" she purred playfully as she gave herself a shake. Vinekit jumped away as Carpkit and Shykit fell down, but were on their paws immedietely. Today they reached one moon and were rambunctious as ever. "Where is Falconkit? I can't find him since he said he is going outside in the morning," meowed Vixentail, anxienty in her voice. "I will go and find him," decided Rainpaw and padded outside. Snow covered the once green grass. "Falconkit! Falconkit, where are you?" called Rainpaw. "Who are you searching for?" asked Ashpaw, one of the older apprentices. "Falconkit. Vixentail can't find him," explained Rainpaw. "FALCONKIT!" sounded a screech from the other side of the camp. The two apprentices exchanged glances and quickly picked their way to the place where the screech sounded from. It was Flameshimmer. The warrior was standing at the edge of the camp, gazing at something on the ground. As Rainpaw padded closer, she realized it was lump of gray fur. "F-Falconkit?" she stammered in horror. Few mouse-lengths away was a dark-colored bush with bright, red berries on it. One half-eaten berry was on the snow near Falconkit, its scarlet juice coloring the snow. "Deathberries?" whispered Ashpaw behind her. "Falconkit!" screeched someone. The two apprentices spun around to see Vixentail, running over to them. "I-is he dead?" the queen whispered. Dewlily padded from behind. Even though it was kind of obvious, she pressed her paw to Falconkit's flank. She looked up, sadness flashing in her green eyes. "Sorry Vixentail; yes he is." The queen sobbed and nudged her kit, gazing at his lifeless body. "Deathberries is what killed him, right?" asked Rainpaw quietly. Dewlily slowly nodded, giving Vixentail a sad look. She then looked at Flameshimmer, Rainpaw and Ashpaw. "Leave Vixentail alone now. She needs to grieve. I will go and tell Cherrystar about it." She rested her tail on Rainpaw's shoulder as they padded away. "I know it looks cruel, but that's how life works, young one," she said wisely and padded over to the leader's den. Rainpaw just gazed after her. Dewlily soon returned. "Cherrystar told me you and Snowpaw will be visiting Moonfall tonight," she meowed. "You should be excited." Rainpaw slowly nodded. "I will go and tell Snowpaw," she meowed and disappeared in the apprentices' den. (A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, I had to put Falconkit's death in it and putting the way to Moonfall in it would look like rushing it.) Chapter Five Rainpaw gazed at the herbs. "It smells icky!" she growled. "I know, but you need it," told her Dewlily, nudging the herbs. Rainpaw glanced at Snowpaw next to her, sniffing the herbs. "Yuck," hissed the white she-cat swallowing. "Prepare to die." Rainpaw rolled her eyes at Snowpaw's remark and took the herbs into her mouth, its bitter juice just as bad as their smell. She chewed and swallowed, sticking her tongue out. "That is terrible!" she spat. Dewlily let out a purr lf amusement. "I'm going to tell Cherrystar that you are ready." With that she padded outside, leaving the two apprentices alone. But not for long, as Cloudfrost and Oakclaw padded inside almost immedietely. "Are you ready?" purred Cloudfrost to the apprentices. "They better," grunted Oakclaw.